


Gossip

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge One [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Funny, Miranda only mentioned, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Paparazzi, Silly, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: The Paparazzi and Page Six like spreading Gossip.Cassidy and Caroline think it's hilarious.





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! WHAT?!  
> *pretends like I didn't write fic instead of doing homework OOOOPS*  
> Ok, this one is from Bingo Card Three: Paparazzi  
> Errors are mine alone, and please let me know if you catch one!  
> Hope you enjoy this silly little story.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Hey, Andy, check this out.” Cassidy caught Andy’s attention as the twelve-year-old walked into the home office.

“What is it?”

Cassidy handed her the New York Times, and pointed to the page. “Page Six says that you and Mom are going to get break up, because Mom’s having an affair with Richard Hosmore.”

Andy furrowed her brow but didn’t look down. “What? The new photographer she’s been having meetings with?”

“Yea. There’s a picture of him standing close to her, putting his hand on her arm.”

Andy finally glanced to the page, and sure enough, there was Miranda with Richard. She snorted, “Ok, well your mom and I aren’t breaking up-”

“Oh, I know that. Nigel is dating Rickie. He was telling us at breakfast the other day. Nigel says he takes some really beautiful photos.”

Andy smiled. “So there’s nothing to worry about. That’s just gossip and nonsense, ok.”

Cassidy nodded. “Yea, I know. But I thought you should know what’s being said. I’m going to go show Caroline. She’ll think it’s really funny.”

“Ok. Thank you for letting me know. I’ll make sure to let your mother know too. Go show Caroline and then be sure to do your homework. When it’s all done we can play some games. Sound good?”

Cassidy grinned. “Yea! I’ll go tell Caroline.”

Andy watched as Cassidy dashed out of the room, and shook her head.

_Gossip rags and smarmy paparazzi, what nonsense,_ she thought, _it’ll blow over in a few days. ___

___________________

“Momma!”

Andy looked up to see Caroline and Cassidy barreling into the room. “Girls, how was school?”

“Boring. But that doesn’t matter. Look, they did it again.” Cassidy answered, holding out the New York Times.

Andy rolled her eyes. “What did they do this time?”

Caroline snickered. “Apparently you’re going to divorce mom and date Kelly Clarkson, despite her also being married. All because someone got a shot of you giving her a kiss on the cheek after your interview with her.”

“Honestly, the buuuu-logna that these sleeze-balls come up with over a silly paparazzi photo.” Andy huffed, and took the paper from Cassidy.

“You can say bullshit, we’re not babies anymore.” Cassidy said.

Andy shook her head. “No, you’re not, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t watch my language.” She raised an eyebrow. “And so should you two. Your mother is perfectly eloquent and have you heard her swear?”

The fifteen-year-olds sulked, clearing having hoped Andy would let up the reigns. “No.” They muttered.

“Exactly. So keep your language clean.” She scanned the Page Six article and rolled her eyes. “Nothing to worry about besides outrageous rumors and nonsense. Want to add it to the folder?”

Caroline took the newspaper from Andy’s outstretched hand. “Do we want to take Sunday to open the folder and laugh at the nonsense that has been written and photographed?”

Cassidy laughed. “I’m so in! I know I remember a lot of them but I’m sure I’ve forgotten about some funny ones.”

Andy chuckled. “I’ll refrain, but knock yourselves out.”

___________________

“They did it again!” Caroline yelled as she threw the front door open.

Andy groaned as her mother gave her a questioning look. “Did what again?”

“The gossip column likes to speculate on any possible change on my marital status with Miranda.” Andy replied to her mother as the twins came racing in with a newspaper. “Who am I dating with this time?” Andy asked.

Cassidy and Caroline cracked up as they handed Andy the paper. “Grandma Sachs!”

“What!” Andy ripped open the paper, and sure enough, there was a collage with several photos of Andy and her mother with their arms linked, and one with her mother giving her a kiss on the temple. “Of all the hairbrained-” she broke off with a muttered grumbling curse, ensuring her step-daughters didn’t understand what she said.

“I don’t understand, Andy, what’s this?”

Cassidy gave her grandmother a grin. “The article title is, ‘New Queen in the Kingdom,’ and all the photos are from when you and Andy went to lunch together and did a little shopping. They are speculating that you and Momma are dating. They don’t know who you are except you’re an older woman who is very close and familiar with Andy.”

“But, I’m her mother!”

Caroline laughed. “Doesn’t matter who it is, if the paps get a photo of something that could be turned into relationship gossip, they’ll make it into some kind of outlandish rumor. Last week, Mom was apparently cheating on Momma with Barthalomew Vacets, her financial account. They always go to lunch after they have a meeting, they’ve been working together since before we were born. And now they’re having a whirlwind romance behind Momma’s back.”

The twins cackled at the disturbed look on their grandmother’s face. “Andy, how often does this happen?”

Andy sighed, folding the paper and handing it back to the girls so they could add it to their collection. “Oh, at least once a week since Miranda and I announced our engagement,” she answered.

“That was nearly five years ago!” Her mother exclaimed.

“Yea, it sure is. The girls have a running record of every time it’s happened. They have a box full of every paper that has had a wild whim speculation in it. They think it’s hilarious and want to share it with their kids in the future.”

“Andy, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Mom, it’s nothing to worry about. It’s been happening for so long, and it’s just rubbish in a gossip column. Stock is fine, our family is fine, it’s just the paps wanting to get paid for photos and journalists making things up.”

Cassidy hummed. “Actually, this one may have caused a stir. Cause there were a few vans that were trying to be sneaky a few houses down.”

Caroline nodded when Andy gave them a look. “Yea. We were thinking maybe it’s because Grandma Sachs hasn’t ever been to the townhouse before, and so she’s never been seen around. So there’s more of a chance of something being real.”

Andy groaned and leaned over to smack her forehead into the table several times.

“Hey, Momma, do you want to hear about the evil plan Caroline and I were thinking about? It’s great.”

“Oh no. Do I want to get involved with this?”

They giggled and Caroline said, “Well, what if you string them along a little. Like, dress up nice, and take Grandma out for dinner. They’ll get shots of you and her leaving the house. And then Mom will come home, and then a little later you two will return, and everyone will be expecting some big blow up, but instead, Mom will welcome her and give her a kiss on the cheek, and it’ll be so funny.”

Cassidy jumped in to keep going, “And then when there’s a big crowd tomorrow morning, you can tell them all how much you love this other woman. That you’ve known her a long time, and that you’re very happy to be with her. And then they’ll be all over it, like drooling to write this big break up. And then you’ll tell them that it’s so wonderful to see your mother again. You haven’t seen her since our family flew back to your home state in October. Momma, think about it, it’ll be hilarious.”

Andy’s eyes were wide, and she looked to her mother to see that she had a similar look on her face. “Mom, are you hearing this? These are the mischief makers I live with. I’m sure that they are going to rule the world at some point.”

Her mother nodded, but slowly a smile spread across her face. “Well, if we talk to Miranda, and she’s ok with all of this, I wouldn’t mind playing a trick.”

Andy gasped, “Mom!”

“Oh, don’t act so scandalized. Who do you think you got your own naughty streak from. You were playing pranks and toilet papering houses as a kid. It’ll be fun. Call up your wife and tell her that I’m going to wine and dine you, and bring you home at nine pm sharp.”

Cassidy and Caroline cheered, high-fiving and laughing. “Go Grandma Sachs!”

“This is going to be amazing. So much better than dumping chocolate pudding out the upstairs windows.”

Andy looked from Cassidy and Caroline to her mother, then back again. She took a moment, thinking she was going to regret this, but that it did sound kind of fun. “Oh, what the heck. Let’s do it. Let me call Miranda and fill her in.”

“Yea! Alright! Let’s show them!”

“I can’t wait to see what’s put into the papers about this. It’s going to be epic!”

“Girls, let Andy call your mom first. Don’t get your hopes up.”

Caroline snorted and Cassidy pulled out her phone, showing Andy and her mother the screen, “Oh no, it’s totally happening. We texted mom about it first, and she said it would be a marvelous disaster and she was willing to play her part.”

Andy stared at them for a second, before bursting into laughter. “Oh I should have known that you’d let her in on this before mentioning it to me. Ok, what else have you two already put in motion for this?”

Cassidy grinned. “Mom made dinner reservations for you and Grandma already.”

Andy shook her head, and drew the two seventeen-year-olds into a rough hug. “Ok, you two go up and help your grandma look through the closet of spares for something flashy and fun. I’ll go up and pick out my dress. I’ll also call Miranda to let her know that this is really happening. Sound good?”

“Oh yea, this is going to be the best thing ever. Come on, Grandma, let’s go check out what we can find.” The two girls each grabbed hold of an arm and began to led Grandma Sachs out of the kitchen, laughing and chattering about what would look good and what would get the paparazzi’s attention.

Andy rolled her eyes in mock exasperation as she picked up her phone from the counter and called her wife, speaking with laughter in her voice when Miranda picked up, “Honestly, Miranda, our daughters, I swear….”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!  
> Hope you liked it :D  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
